Tokyo Mew Mew: The Shadow Demons
by Nalika2431
Summary: Zoey and Mark were supposed to be on vaction, but when a mysterious creature attacks them Zoey decides to warn her friends. However she has a dream warning her that fighting the creatures this time would be much more dangerous than before. Not knowing what she leaves Mark behind and heads back to her other friends and fellow Mew Mews but was shocked by an old enemy's return.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew

The Shadow Demons

Chapter one: An Old Friend Returns

Zoey Hanson stood outside the train station with her Boyfriend Mark Aoyama while waiting for her train to arrive. She didn't really want to leave Mark but he told her that he still had some research to do and she had to head back to Tokyo for the rest of the summer. He promised that he would be back before the school year started so they would be able to hang out again before the summer break was over, but Zoey wasn't sure. Mark had seemed distracted a lot recently which was one of the reasons she was going back home.

She wasn't sure but she had been feeling like there was something wrong, despite the fact that Berry, who was the leader of the Mew Mews when she was gone, kept telling her that there wasn't anything going on.

"Zoey are you sure about this?" asked Mark as they waited. "I mean what if you're attacked while on the train? The others won't be there to help you and neither will I."

"That's true Mark but there isn't anything you can really do now that you don't have the Blue Knight's power anymore." said Zoey

"Yeah I hate that."

"So do I Aoyama-kun." said Zoey as the train pulled in "So do I."

"This is it. I'll see you soon." said Mark as his girlfriend walked onto the train. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Berry walked down the street with her boyfriend Tasuku and her other four friends to the train station where they were going to meet Zoey. She had to admit that she was glad the Zoey was finally coming back to the city. Berry didn't really like leading the Mew Mews. That was Zoey's thing since she was the first Mew Mew. However the feeling that she had been getting all summer since Zoey left to visit some friends in another district, started to get worse and worse as they walked closer to the train station.

"Hey Berry you okay?" asked Tasuku.

"Yeah I'm just worried." said Berry

"I wouldn't worry about it." said Renee. "Zoey has been keeping look out in Juban district where she went and didn't see anything. It's the same as us."

"Yeah I know but I'm still worried. I can't really explain it." said Berry.

"I know the feeling." said Renee as they continued to walk

Suddenly there was a blast at the train station and the girls all saw Mew Ichigo standing there with someone that looked very familiar. The problem was that the guy wasn't moving and Mew Ichigo was trying to protect him and herself at the same time.

"Girls let's go!" shouted Berry and the five of them transformed into their Mew Mew forms.

"I'll check the trains." said Tasuku as they jumped up to where Ichigo was.

"Need a hand Ichigo?" asked Zakuro

"Zakuro guys! I'm glad you're here."

"Ichigo is that-?" Mint started

"Yeah it is he was fighting this thing when he crashed into the train." said Ichigo.

"What is he here for?" asked Pudding.

"Why don't we save the Q&A for later?" asked Berry

"Right." said the other five and they continued the battle. Suddenly there was a shrill laugh and the six Mew Mews saw who was really behind the attack.

"Who are you?!" asked Ichigo

"I am Hanuone." said the man and Ichigo gasped as if she knew of him. "And I am the one who will destroy you."

"It can't be." said Ichigo. "You were destroyed. She said they destroyed you."

"Yes well it seems the Starlights don't know much do they. I knew that I couldn't destroy the Juban sector of Tokyo however here was another story. That was until you brats came along."

"Well you have the Cyniclons to thank for that." said Mint.

"Yes I have already kindly paid my respects to them." he said as he pointed to the boy that was with Ichigo.

"What did you do to Dren and the others of his kind?!" asked Ichigo angrily.

"Ask him if he ever wakes up." said Hanuone. "Cyclone lets go."

* * *

"Hey Zoey what did you mean when you said he was supposed to have been destroyed?" asked Bridget once they had all got to the café and put Dren in the recovery room.

"Well a while back I got a call from my cousins who live in the Juban district. They said that they had seen the time when we were all on air after Renee joined us and they knew who it was about."

"How come?" asked Berry

"Because like us they're fighters." said Zoey. "It's a long story and one I promised I wouldn't say anything about."

"So what do we do now? What are these things that's been attacking?" asked Corina.

"I do know that they're called the Sahado Demons but that's it. Mark stayed behind to do some additional research on the matter." said Zoey. "But if what Hanuone said is true then Dren and his friends coming back maybe the least of our worries."

"Agreed." said Elliot walking up to them. "Zoey Wesley just went to check on Dren and he's awake. Since you and he know each other better than we do why do you talk to him about it?"

"Sure." said Zoey which surprised everyone there except for Elliot who for some reason was expecting something like that to happen.

"What's with her?" asked Corina after Zoey walked up to Dren's room. "I mean she's been acting different since she got back."

"Not to mention the reaction she had when Hanuone said that he paid his respects to Dren and his people." said Kiki.

"I have a feeling that she's hiding something." said Elliot. "And it has to do with Dren."

* * *

As Zoey walked up the stairs to where Dren was staying she thought about the shock she received on the train when he walked up to her and sat down beside her. She was reading a book when he reached across her book and laid something on top of it. It was part of a Blue Aqua that Elliot had given him to bring back their world. She looked up shocked but she just saw a regular guy until the demon attacked them. It was then that whatever Dren was doing to hide his true form melted away and revealed his true form. Yelling at the monster he attacked it but was soon out matched. Zoey knew that she had to help so she ran to the restroom and transformed.

As she jumped out on top of the train she sawn that Dren had been knocked out and that they were about to pull into the station. She also saw her five fellow Mew Mews and Berry's boyfriend walking to meet up with her. She knew she had to get their attention so she made a shield around Dren and herself as the monster attacked. Then she leaped onto the building that was when she was joined by the other Mew Mews and they found out the about Hanuone and the other demons.

Zoey pushed the door to Dren's room open and found that he was indeed awake. She smiled at him and he started to blush. She instantly felt guilty because it was widely known by both sides that Dren had once had a huge crush on Zoey. But after he realized how much she loved Mark he told her all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Zoey.

"Really lousy." said Dren "But I've had worse."

"I remember." said Zoey and she did she remembered the fight where Dren and Mark as the Blue Knight fought at the Christmas tree in Odaiba two Years ago. "Dren I need to know-"

"Why I'm here and why I was fighting Hanuone?"

"Yes."

"Because Hanuone destroyed what Sardon Tarb and I worked hard to restore on our planet and the rest of our people." said Dren and Zoey nodded. She had a feeling it was something like that.

"How many survived?" asked Zoey.

"Only five. Myself Sardon Tarb Asshur and Koah." said Dren. "The others are at an old building where we used to stay while looking for the Blue Aqua when we were here." then he tried to get up and would have fell had a guy that looked a lot like Mark when he was the Blue Knight but also someone else that she didn't want to think about flashed in and steadied him

"You need to rest Dren." said the stranger.

"Koah, this is Zoey, one of the Mew Mews." said Dren as Koah put him back on the bed.

"I see he found you." said Koah

"H-hai."

"Zoey Koah is Deep Blue's twin." said Dren as he sensed her confusion. "When he first told us that we didn't believe him either but there are things that Koah knows about Deep Blue that we didn't. believe me if we knew how evil he was the three of us wouldn't have fought for him."

"I believe you Dren. As a matter of fact that's why you're here. If we didn't trust you, we wouldn't have brought you back with us." said Zoey

"Thanks Zoey." said Dren.

"Anyway I need to let the others know that you're alright Dren." said Koah. Then he turned to Zoey "You know we're not all bad and maybe that one you're thinking about will come back."

"Uh…"

"You should bring your friends in here so that Dren can explain what's going on." said Koah then he flashed out of the room.

"Jerk. He's just like Deep Blue in some ways." said Dren "Mysterious and powerful. But he's right you should bring your friends up here."

"Alright. But I doubt he wants anything said about him." said Zoey.

"Yeah let's leave him out of it."

* * *

Zoey walked back to the café with her mind full of questions. Who was Koah really and why did he say that about the Blue Knight? Zoey did want Mark to have his powers again so that they could fight together and not have her boyfriend worry about her but she had also learned from experience that even without his power Mark would still try to protect her and that was what she was afraid of most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Story

As Zoey walked back down the stairs Corina looked up from her table and noticed the expression that wasn't good news. She looked at Zoey once she reached the bottom and saw her shake her head. Corina had been fighting with ZOey long enough to know not to push it. When she was ready Zoey would tell them what the problem was.

Elliot walked around the corner and saw that Zoey had return and that there wasn't good news. Turning to Wesley he nodded and Wesley understood exactly what Elliot meant. So he turned to the girls and motined them over to him. "Girls why don't we take a break? The café's slow right now so Tasuku and Wesley can handle it."

"Do you care if I help?" asked a voice at the door and everyone turned to see that Mark had returned.

"That would be great Mark." said Elliot, and Zoey was worried as to why her boyfriend had returned just two days after she did. "Go get changed."

"Thanks Mark." said Zoey as he walked up to her.

"Sure." he said then he hugged her and whispered _'I'll explain later'_

"Anyway Elliot Dren wants to explain everything to us together." said Zoey and he nodded that was something that he understood. Besides Elliot knew that Dren wouldn't say anything unless Zoey asked him for it. That was just something that was obvious.

"Alright we'll all go up." said Elliot. "Wesley you Tasuku and Mark manage the café till we get done." and the six Mew Mews and Ellito all went up to Dren's room.

* * *

Once everyone was inside the room the Cyniclon told them the story about how they met and started to fight the Sahado Demons.

"It started about five months after we left here. Sardon Tarb and I were working with our people when the skys suddenly got dark. At first we thought that it might just be a storm that was blowing in. That's when the attack happened."

"But why attack your people?" asked Elliot. "If their goal was Earth then why?"

"Because it was them that caused us to start fighting." said Corina. "At least that's what that guy said."

"That was one of the reasons." said Dren. "The other is that Hanuone wants total control. He thought when he saw us fighting one another that we would destroy you guys then he would destroy us."

"That's horibble." said Berry, who hadn't been there for the battles with Dren and the others but had heard the stories of the battles.

"Yeah. However something happened that he didn't anticipate." said Dren

"Deep Blue's awakening, right?" asked Zoey. Elliot realized then and there that Zoey did know more than what she was letting on. However he knew she wouldn't say anything at the moment.

"Yes. Hanuone knew that he couldn't destroy Deep Blue since he was just as strong if not stronger than Leto, the one who originally defeated him. So after you and Mark defeated Deep Blue Zoey, he chose to attack us."

"But some of you escaped right?" asked Berry

"Yes but only four. Myself Sardon Tarb and Asshur." Said Dren leaving Koah out. Zoey knew the reason why he left that particular Cyniclon out. It was bad enough that Mark had already returned but if the others found out about his connection to Koah they would never trust her boyfriend again. Nor would they trust her since she was hiding the truth about the two of them from her friends and teammates.

"Where are they?" asked Elliot.

"A place where we stayed while we were here." said Dren.

Elliot sighed. He didn't think that he would get a straight answer from Dren since the Cyniclon didn't trust anyone on Earth except for Zoey. Looking over at her he saw that she was definitely hiding something and Dren knew what it was. Making his mind up Elliot surprised everyone by asking his nex question. "Will you help us Dren?"

"I owe it to my people to destroy that demon and so do the others. I can't exactly speak for them but you have my help." said Dren

"Thank you Dren." said Zoey and Dren nodded. Elliot then realized how tired Dren must have been since he was fighting to stay conscious. Telling everyone that they needed to get back to work Zeoy told Elliot that she needed to asked Dren something that she didn't want the others to know about.

"It's about Mark isn't it?"

"Yes." said Zoey unsurprised. After all it was Elliot that brought the six Mew Mews together.

"Okay. But be quick so he can get some rest."

"I will." said Zoey and she walked back into the room.

* * *

Dren wasn't really surprised that Zoey had returned after Elliot told everyone to go back to work. He knew that what Koah said to her before he left had probably been on her mind for a while.

"Hey Dren can I ask you something?" asked Zoey as she sat on the end of the bed.

"You want to know if Koah has the same power as Deep Blue, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know Zoey. But if he does I'm willing to bet that his powers are waning because Deep Blue is gone."

"If that's true I wonder if…"

"Mark could take them?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know Zoey. The only one that could answer that would be Koah and I know he wouldn't." said Dren "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You get some rest and one of us will be back to check on you later."

"Alright." said Dren as Zoey walked out the door and closed it. Then she walked to where they kept their uniforms just to find Mark waiting for her.

"Zoey…"

"I know Mark. I know." said Zoey.

* * *

Later that evening after the Café had closed and Dren was healed enough to go to his friends Zoey and Mark walked home together. She asked him how come him to come back so soon after she left and he said that he had a bad feeling about something. So he went to the lab where they studied the demons and researched the area. It was then that he found out about the attack and rushed back. However before he had left there was something that had caught his eye when the scan covered Odaiba.

"What was it?"

"Do you remember that weird light that we thought was being caused by the Blue Aqua?"

"Yeah…"

"The scan picked up some more readings from the same thing." said Mark as they walked.

"I wonder what it means." said Zoey.

"I don't know." said Mark. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Zoey." And Zoey remembered what Koah had told her before he left.

'_That one you're thinking of may come back'_

"Zoey?"

"It's fine Mark. Let's not talk about that." Said Zoey as they walked together.

"But-"

"Mark come on there's nothing we can do about it so let's not worry about it."

"Okay." Said Mark, but Zoey just couldn't get the conversation she had with Dren out of her head. Mark looked at Zoey and was concerned. He had over heard what she and Dren had talked about but he didn't know if it was a good idea or not any way. He leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." said Zoey. "Just a little sore from the fight yesterday."

"Well I'll see you later then." said Mark as they walked in front of her house.

"Okay love you."

"Love you too Zoey." said Mark and he left.

"Oh I hope it's not going to be like with Deep Blue." she said after Mark was out of sight. Then she walked inside and was greeted by the silver colored cat her and Mark had found shortly after Berry and Tasuku joined the Mew Mews. "Hey there Altru you hungry?"

"No you're mom gave me some milk earlier." said Altru.

"Great." said Zoey and Altru followed her to her room. She had to be careful when she talked to her cat because neither of her parents knew that she could talk to cats or that she could understand them but it was part of being fused with cat genes. "Altru I'm worried about these Sahado Demons. I mean we bearly were able to stop Deep Blue."

"I'm sure you guys can beat these demons too." said Altru.

"I hope so Altru, but I sure wish Mark still had his powers as the Blue Knight."

"How come?" asked Altru

"Because I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get." said Zoey as she got ready for bed.

'_I believe you're right Zoey and I have seen enough for myself. It seems the he was right when he said that they could be trusted with the power.'_

* * *

Later that night after Zoey had finally went to sleep Altru leaped off the bed and walked over to the window. Opening it he transformed into Koah. Then he teleported to where Dren was waiting for him. He knew that Dren would be the first there since the two were closer than him and his twin was and he was grateful for him. If it wasn't for Dren Koah doubted he would have ever found the one to take his powers.

"Did you find anything?" asked Dren as they walked into the house where they were staying with the other three Cyniclons. Koah knew exactly what Dren was talking about as he could feel the strain between his powers.

"Prehaps. But I have to know for sure if he's the one. I couldn't get a reading on him since he didn't come in the house with Zoey again today" said Koah.

"Maybe she doesn't want him to get hurt." said Tarb as he walked up with Sardon and Asshur.

"If that's the case I doubt I can help much." said Koah

"I'll talk to Zoey. I know she knows more about those Demons than even we do. So she knews more about this than the other Mews." said Dren

"Thank you Dren." said Koah as Dren left, then he dropped down.

"You need to rest." said Asshur.

"I will after I give my power to the right person." said Koah then he stood with assistance. "I'm going back to Zoey's room. If I'm not there when she wakes then it's not going to be a good site." And before the others could protest Koah disappeared. He knew that the time was drawing near that the Earth's true test was going to begin.

* * *

Mark walked down the street after he had seen Zoey back to her house thinking. He was worried about what he had overheard when he passed by the recovery room at the Cafe the day before and what Zoey didn't tell him more than what she did. As he was thinking he turned the corner and walked straight into Dren knocking him down.

"Sorry Dren." said Mark helping him up.

"It's not your fault, I wasn't watching where i was going. I'm not used to walking all the time. My people mostly fly." said Dren "How come you're not with Zoey?"

"She don't want to be around me right now since she could get attacked at any moment and I wouldn't be able to protect myself without my powers."

"I'd be willing to bet that it's more than that." said Dren. "I bet she's worried that you'll get hurt even if you did have your powers as the Blue Knight and lost control of them like before. But she also knows that without your powers you can't stand up to the Sahodo Demons."

"I know that's i why i'm going to trust her completely." said Mark but Dren saw through it.

"You really want to help that bad don't you?" he asked

"Yes I do but even if I had my powers the others wouldn't trust me since I was Deep Blue as well as the Blue Knight." said Mark.

"I might be able to help you with your power problem. But the others will have to learn to trust you. Believe me I didn't think that they would trust me or any of the others either but Elliot asked me if we would help. I just got back from telling the others and they all agreed to help as well." said Dren as they walked toward the park where Mark first really figured it out that Zoey was a Mew Mew.

"Yeah but I can see why they would trust you guys since you risked you lives to protect them after you learned the truth about Deep Blue." said Mark

"Mark I would have risked my life to protect Zoey anyway. I never really did trust Deep Blue. The only one that really did was Sardon." said Dren as they walked to the Cherry Tree. That was when Mark saw another Cyinclon. One that looked just like he did when he had transformed into the Blue Knight and when he was Deep Blue.

"I am Koah and I've been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Power

Mark held his surprise for about a minuet then he became suspicious. He had every reason not to trust any Cyniclon even if Zoey and the others did. After all it was because of Deep Blue that his girlfriend's friends didn't trust him at all.

"Don't be shocked." said Koah. "You have actually known me for a while."

"What do you mean?" asked Mark

"I am what's left of Deep Blue's kind side before it was completely corrupted by Hanuone." said Koah. "Deep Blue and I were once one in the same. However Deep Blue became corrupt and I had no choice but to leave him."

"Wait I thought that Hanuone wanted to get rid of you guys and us." said Mark

"It's true that he wanted that. But that wasn't his goal until after Leto the Guardian of the Blue Star defeated him. It was before then that Hanuone started to corrupt Deep Blue. Once it started I knew I had no choice but to separate from him so that I might be able to stop him." Koah explained. "However I couldn't even survive without the other half of my powers. So I sealed my essence inside a young boy who had lost his parents at a very young age. But Deep Blue discovered that his powers were too waning, and so he managed to merge with the same boy I had."

As Mark listened to what Koah told him he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So my power as the Blue Knight..."

"Came from me. Not Deep Blue as he told the Mew Mews." said Koah. "However when you pulled his spirit and yours out of the body I was also pulled out. This is why you no longer have the power to transform."

"I see." said Mark crestfallen. He had hoped after he heard what Koah told him that he would tell him he could transform again. That his lack of power was due to him releasing the Blue Aqua like it had been with Zoey but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Now it is time to rejoin the fight." said Koah and Mark's hopes shot up again. Did Koah mean what he thought he did? "If you truly wish to help Mew Ichigo then accept my power as the Silver Knight."

"I do. I accept your power!"

* * *

Mark woke feeling strangely refreshed two weeks later. He knew why as he was close to mastering his new powers and now he had to tell Zoey. Getting out of his bed Mark picked up his cell phone and dialed his girlfriend's number hoping that she would be awake. However all he got was her voicemail. Sighing he hung up and placed his phone down. Maybe it was just as well he didn't tell her yet. He still didn't have full control of his new powers. Dren had told him that it was normal but Mark had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

Just then he sensed that there was someone else there and he turned to see Dren sitting on his windowsill. "Still processing?" he asked like he did every morning for the last two weeks.

"No Dren I knew when I spotted that light that something was up. Something that was close to Deep Blue." said Mark. "I just thought I should tell Zoey."

"Mark maybe you should wait on telling Zoey. You still don't have full control of your new powers and you don't want the same thing that happened on the mountain to happen again." said Dren. "Besides I think Zoey's already figured it out."

"I don't remember what happened on the mountain and I wouldn't be surprised if Zoey did figure it out."

"Consider yourself lucky." said Dren "I was nearly killed."

"Sorry."

"Eh don't worry about it." said Dren. "Anyway you going to train with us again today?"

"Why do I get the feeling that these training sessions are payback?" asked Mark smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

Zoey stretched as she got up and she heard her phone signal that she had missed a call. Picking it up she saw that it was Mark that had called and Zoey remembered the dream she had had two weeks ago. Around the time Mark started to avoid her and she reached for her cloths. She had to talk to the one person who would understand. She needed to get to the cafe before the others did.

Elliot stood in the research room with Wesley studying the attacks of the demons that had attacked Zoey. He didn't want to admit it but Elliot was glad when Dren told them that he and the other Cyniclons would fight with them but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as that. Wesley looked over at his friend and sighed. Elliot worked harder than anyone of them and there was no stopping him.

Wesley was about to say something to him when they heard a knock on the door. Both turned to the visitor since they very rarely had them in the room. Zoey stood there drenched by the sudden rainfall that had hit them. However it wasn't that that had Elliot wondering what she was here for. It was her expression.

"Zoey what is it?"

"I need to talk to you, Elliot. Alone." said Zoey.

"First you need some dry cloths. Go change into your uniform and then put your other cloths in the dryer. After that I'll be in the kitchen." said Elliot."

"Alright." said Zoey and she left.

"What was that about?" asked Wesley.

"I have an idea but I'm not saying anything unless I'm wrong." said Elliot easily but Wesley knew that he was hiding something. It wasn't often that Zoey, who didn't really get along with Elliot, to ask to talk to him alone. "We need to see if those demons have any weaknesses."

"I'll do that. You go find out what's wrong with ZOey."

"Alright." said Elliot and he left out of the room.

* * *

After Zoey had gotten changed and had her cloths hung up she went down to where the Kitchen was hoping that Wesley had stayed in the research room and it was just Elliot. Walking into the room Zoey saw that Elliot was alone and sighed in relief. Elliot turned to Zoey and noticed that she was scared. He didn't know about what but he did have a feeling it had something to do with Mark.

"Zoey what is it?" he asked again.

"Elliot I need your help and I didn't want the others to know about this." said Zoey

"Okay."

"I think that something happened to Mark that caused him to regain his powers as the Blue Knight."

"Are you sure?"

"Not quite sure but there are clues about it everywhere." said Zoey.

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot.

"Well Mark hasn't really told me for sure but he's been really busy. He says that it's because of his Kendo Club."

"But you don't believe him?"

"No for one I know one of the boys, that's in the club with him and he never heard of them practicing this early in the year. Another is that he's always around Dren."

"That is unusual." said Elliot.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"It's just that Berry told me similar things a couple days before you and Mark came back to the city." said Elliot. "And Tasuku has been acting strange since about a month ago."

"I think I know why. But Elliot if what I think about Mark is true…"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump on to you like last time." said Elliot. "Then I didn't trust him at all because I could sense that there was something different about him but now… if it hadn't been for him I doubt that any of us would be here."

Zoey looked away. She knew exactly what Elliot was talking about but that was a sore subject for her because she had almost lost Mark. "But what about the others?"

"I don't about them. It's their choice as for me if it is true and he wants to join us again then I'm not going to question it."

"Thank you Elliot." said Zoey as she turned to leave and walked right into Mark.

"Oh hey I was wondering where you had went to since you never answered your phone and you didn't call me back this morning." He said.

"Sorry I had to talk to Elliot about something." said Zoey looking back and begging him silently not to say anything.

"Oh."

"Zoey, why do you and Mark take the day off? We're not opening the café today anyway."

"Oh how come?" asked Mark.

"Because it really needs to be cleaned and that's something that Wesley and I normally do without the girls." said Elliot and Zoey knew that was a total lie but was grateful to Elliot. He had indirectly told her to sort things out.

"Thanks Elliot." said Zoey and the two walked out the door and to the break room.

* * *

"What was that about Zoey?" asked Mark once she had changed and they were walking through the park.

"What was what about?" asked Zoey.

"Come Zoey don't play dumb."

"It was nothing. Elliot and I needed to talk about something that the others didn't know about and Elliot didn't want them to know about."

"Zoey…"

"Okay I had a dream about you about two weeks ago and in it you took power. But that's all I remember."

Mark sighed and looked at his girlfriend. He should have known that he wouldn't have been able to hide it for long. "Zoey, that's why I had called you this morning, I wanted to explain but I don't know how."

"So it's true you have the power again?"

"Not the power as the Blue Knight." said Mark and Zoey didn't understand what other power was there. Mark saw her expression and cracked a smile at it. "I thought the same thing." Then he turned away and looked at the Cherry Tree. The same one he found out that the girl he liked was a Mew Mew. "Zoey do you remember when Deep Blue finally surfaced and he said that both the Blue Knight and me were just created to deceive you guys?"

"Yeah…"

"The truth was that I wasn't Deep Blue at all. He had merged his power with me when I was young as did Koah."

"So it's true. Koah is more than Deep Blue's twin." said Zoey and Mark nodded. Dren had told him while they had trained for the last two weeks that Zoey thought that Koah was Deep Blue's twin when he was actually Deep Blue. However the way that she confirmed it was enough to make Mark believe that she had known all along.

"Yeah he was part of Deep Blue, the good side of him. It was because of Koah that I could even transform into the Blue Knight."

"Like Coriko and Trite." said Zoey thinking about her cousins and their friends. The ones, who had originally fought the demons, and had thought that they had gotten rid of them.

"Exactly like them. Anyway when I first started to change into the Blue Knight it was only to protect you but now I can change at any time and help all the Mews." said Mark. "That is if you still want me to help."

"I'll take it any day. However the other girls may not be too quick to accept it. Why don't you just keep it between us and the Cyniclons for now."

"I agree but I think Elliot knows." said Mark remembering the scene before back at the café before he walked up to his girlfriend.

"I'm sure he does." said Zoey and the two held hands as they walked through the park.

Hanuone smiled when he saw that Zoey was alone with her boyfriend and that none of her friends were there to help her. He knew that if he was to get rid of one of them they would be weakened. He had learned that with the Gem Warriors. So Hanuone knew that the time to strike was then however something held him back. He didn't know why but there was something about the boy that he didn't like.

Hanuone glared down at the two and left the area but not before leaving behind a Sahado egg. He would have the planet. Even if he had to destroy his entire legion of demons to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A Knight Returns

Zoey walked down the path to where the Café was, thinking. She still couldn't believe that Mark was once again fighting with them but he was and she was thankful for it. She knew that they should tell the others but she was hesitant for a reason. Her friends never really trusted Mark after they found out that he was the Blue Knight. Elliot had told her that if she found out that Mark was fighting once more that he wasn't going to say anything against him. Now however Zoey was worried that Elliot was just saying that. That was why she was walking to the café alone hoping that the others weren't there yet.

Just then Zoey felt something was watching her. Not sure what it was she continued walking when suddenly a Sahado Demon jumped in front of her. Zoey stopped and stared at it afraid to move but also shocked that the demon would just attack her out of the blue like that. It wasn't like before when she and Dren was attacked by Cyclone and Hanuone. Back then she wasn't afraid since she was used to facing down monsters. Now however there was something different about this one.

"Heh what's the matter little Mew Mew? Did Goturo scare you?" asked the demon and Zoey quickly got over her shock and transformed.

"You don't scare me Goturo." said Zoey confidently but inside she was scared. She knew that she couldn't beat the demon alone. _'Mark!'_

* * *

Mark was practicing with Dren and the other Cyniclons when he felt that something was wrong/ he wasn't sure how but he knew that Zoey was in trouble. Turning to Sardon who had been studying the map looking for Hanuone, Mark saw that the most rational Cyniclon was already searching for the problem

"What is it Sardon?" asked Mark walking over to him

"Not sure. There was a massive energy spike about five minutes ago then it was gone. I think that they're in trouble." Sardon said quietly and Mark knew why. Sardon was harboring feelings for a certain Human girl.

"Asshur you keep monitoring the situation. Sardon you go find Bridget and Tarb you go get Kiki. Dren you come with Me." said Mark and Dren knew exactly why. No matter what happened Dren made a promise to Zoey and he intended to keep it.

"Alright but if-"started Asshur

"If we need help come and help us." Mark finished. "Let's go."

* * *

Hanuone watched as his demon attacked the Mew. He knew that he had to destroy the cat before her friends arrived to help her. However it seemed that the demon Goturo did what he wanted, not what Hanuone wanted. However he really didn't care if his demon destroyed the Mew. Suddenly there was a blast directed at him. He dodged it easily; however Hanuone was surprised by the attack. He didn't even know how they could see him at all.

"You won't destroy Zoey." Said a girl dressed in armor. "And this time you will be destroyed Hanuone."

Hanuone smiled as he realized who had attacked him. He knew then that it wasn't any of the Mews that had attacked him but someone else altogether. "Starlight, how nice of you to show up."

"Hanuone you will not destroy the Mews." said Starlight just as another attack ripped through the area, this time directed at Goturo.

"What?!"

"Heh I told you." Starlight said attacking Hanuone again just for him to disappear. "Darn." Then she turned to where her cousin and the new warriors defeated the demons. She knew then that it was time that everyone knew the truth about what was going on and not just Mark and Zoey.

* * *

Zoey smiled at Masaya as her friends ran up to her and the others. It was then that Elliot realized that Zoey was right about her boyfriend having power once more. However there was something that was more urgent than that of Mark's new powers. Something that they needed to know.

Mark looked at Zoey and she nodded, so he transformed from the Sliver Knight back to his normal form. Zoey knew that her friends were surprised but there was something much more important that they needed to take care of and she could tell that Elliot was thinking the same thing.

"Guys I think it's time we learned to truth behind those demons." said Zoey and though they all agreed Renee asked the one question they were all wondering.

"How?"

Zoey smiled then looked at Mark. "I think it's time to call my cousins."

"I agree." said Mark. "I just hope that they can help."

"So do I Mark. So do i."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sailor Reunion**

Starlight ran through the streets in the Juban district of Tokyo after she returned from investigating the energy spike that their scans had detected. She wanted to get to her sister as soon as she could so she used what little power of Leto she could. After all they had gone through with Hanuone Starlight couldn't believe that the demon was still alive but he was and they were in big trouble if they couldn't defeat him again.

Starlight had just reached the game center where the command center was hidden when she saw that Andrew was getting ready to open it for the day. Jumping down she walked over to him and asked if the others were there yet. He said that the only ones there were Serena Darien and Raven. Starlight was grateful for that and walked in. Once she was inside Starlight transformed back to her human form and ran to where her sister and their boyfriends were waiting.

* * *

Serena Darien and Raven were all studying the energy patterns that had been appearing for the last three weeks when Starla ran through the door and Serena knew then that there was something wrong. Walking over to her sister Serena held Starla until she got her breath and waited until she was able to tell them what was wrong. Starla smiled gratefully at her sister then turned to the other two and frowned.

"What is it Starla?" asked Raven

"The energy spikes are being caused by Hanuone." said Starla and she knew that they were shocked since the four of them were the ones who nearly were destroyed trying to kill Hanuone.

"Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"Yes. One of his demons was attacking Ichigo when I got there. Luckily her boyfriend and her friends managed to defeat the demon. I fought with Hanuone myself, at least until Mark and his friends got there and Hanuone left."

"This is bad." said Raven

"No kidding. This isn't the Mew Mews fight; it's ours." said Serena

"Well now it's theirs as well." said Starla. "Serena I think it's time we brought our friends back."

"I agree. Darien you and Raven go and get your friends Starla and I will get the other Sailors."

"Alright, but be careful Serena." said Darien

"You too Starla." Raven added

"We will." said Serena and the girls left the command center.

* * *

Raye was cleaning her shrine when she heard her friends Serena and Starla coming up the stairs. It wasn't uncommon that her friends came to see her but this time she had a bad feeling about it. She had had a bad dream the night before and now with Serena _and_ Starla coming _together_ it wasn't a good sign. She walked to her room and opened her chest that housed her Supreme Mars Crystal and took it out.

_"Raye?" _called Serena

"I'm in here Serena." said Raye and the two princesses walked into the room.

"You already know don't you?" asked Serena noticing that Raye was holding her Supreme Mars Crystal

Raye nodded "I had a premonition last night and then I had a bad feeling this morning."

"Well it's a good thing you sensed it. Hanuone has returned." said Starla and Raye froze. That was the one thing that she didn't want to hear.

"Are you sure Starla?" asked Raye

"Yes. I fought him just two hours ago."

"We're getting the Scouts together." said Serena

"What about Michelle and the others? They're in America." said Raye

"I know Amara told me that they were leaving last week. We'll have to fight without them." said Serena

"Besides Anala and the others aren't here either, they went back to the Blue Star with Calika." said Starla.

"Oh I didn't know about that." said Raye

"Because I didn't tell anyone. Not even Serena knew."

"True. Now we've got to get Ami Mina and Lita." said Serena

"Serena I'm going to get Yagure and the others." said Starla.

"Alright be careful." said Serena. "Meet us back at the command center. I have a feeling Ichigo will want to make contact."

"Got it."

* * *

Later after everyone had gotten to the command center Serena turned to her sister and told her to explain everything now that they had everyone there. Starla nodded and looked at both her and her sister's guard and started with the energy signals that her Serena Raven and Darien had been tracking for about two months. She also told them about their cousin and her friends.

"But how did Hanuone survive the explosion?" asked Mina "I mean you four barely survived it."

"he obviously has more power than we originally thought." said Starla.

"We do have one advantage that we didn't have last time though." said Serena.

"What's that?" asked Yagure.

"I called Calika when the energy waves started and she sent some old friends." said Starla just then four fighters walked into the center and smiled at Serena and Starla. "Guys meet the Elements"

"Tempest." said the tallest of the four. She was wearing the same color as Aqua so they figured that she, like Ami and Michelle controlled water elements

"I'm Quake." said the one wearing a brown and greenish suit and holding and sword with the blade brown.

"Infreno." the one wearing a red and orange

"I'm known as Whirlwind." said the one in grey and white.

"But how?" started Raye completely confused and Serena could tell that she wasn't the only one.

"Like Amara and the other outer scouts Tempest and the others guarded the outer reaches of our old kingdom but when Leto fought with Hanuone the first time she sent for help from our mother and she sent these four to the Blue Star. That's why they weren't at the kingdom when it was destroyed." said Serena

"Once we returned to the kingdom we found the ruins and knew what had happened." said Tempest.

"What do you mean?" asked Lita

"Beryl and Hanuone joined forces in order to divide Serenity and Starlight's forces." said Whirlwind quietly.

"So…"

"We went back to the Blue Star until we found out that Starlight had been reborn." said Inferno. "Once we learned of that we came back here."

"I see." said Ami "But what about the Mew Mews?"

"Apparently Hanuone tried to attack their section but found that they had been fighting something else and he knew that because Ichigo and Masaya defeated him there was no chance of destroying the two of them." said Serena

"So he awoke the Shadow Demons again." Said Starla

"The same demons that attacked us three years ago when we were fighting Ann and Alan?" asked Raye

"The same ones." said Starla.

"So what now?" asked Marliah

"Well I figure that Ichigo will contact us after she explains to her friends and then we'll go from there." said Serena

"Alright."


End file.
